When things turn out for the best
by NIXONSPARKLE
Summary: A Fic on Samantha and Philip as per usual...hope you all like this one...plz R&R...x
1. Close Friendships!

Hay guys brand new Fic for you all...Sorry I haven't Upd8 on some of my other Fic's but i promise I'll get round to them all real soon! LOLBut for now I hope you all enjoy this New one I have been working on...Soooooo Plz Plz Plz- R&R and enjoy. Also I would like to take this time to say a VERY BIG thanxs to all of you that have R&R my last couple of Fic's. love you all. Sach XX :-) XX

* * *

DS Samantha Nixon's break away had come to an end, she was nervous about going in and seeing Phil after she had spilt from him 3weeks ago. When she walked through the doors they had a chat, kiss (Friendly peck only) and a cuddle.

"DS Nixon"

"Guv?"

"Can I see you in my office please?"

"Sure Guv be right there" Sam replied nervously.

"You know you have the post for DI don't you?"

"No…really Guv?"

"Yes, well I had took the liberty of applying for you as you didn't reply to my email and the Super wanted it to go to the closest in the house so!"

"WOW…erm…Guv I don't know what to say!" Samantha said stunned!

"Just a thank you will do just fine!" Jack shot back.

"Erm…well yes, thank you Guv…I won't let you down I promise!"

"I know that for a fact Samantha, that's why you got it in the first place!"

"Once again Guv thank you!"

"No probs you have earned it…it's well over due, so go on get out there and get me that arsonist!"

"Guv!" Sam ran out of the DCI'S office like a bullet smiling and a skip in her step!

As she walked into CID "What you looking so happy about all of a sudden?" Philip asked.

"Nothing…just that I have…" Samantha got interrupted by DI Manson who Samantha would now be working alongside!

"Ok everyone you know where you all are and what your doing…so lets get out there and nick this little sod!"

"Sam…what was you going to say?" DS Hunter questioned Sam.

"Oh erm…not here I'll tell you later yeah?"

"Okay if you must!"

All day Philip had wondered what Samantha was going to tell him, whether she wanted to get back with him or something like that! When they got into the car on the way back to the station they both kept really quite as DC Masters was sitting behind them in the back of the car! They reach Sun Hill and half way up the stairs Philip stopped Sam whilst it was quite well he thought it was until…

"Sam hold up"

"Yep?"

"What was you say earlier?"

"Oh look Phil not here…why don't you come round to mine for a drink after work and I'll tell you then?"

"Yeah sure but are you alright and all?"

"Of course never felt better and you'll understand that later when you come round, if your lucky I'll even cook you dinner!"

"Alright your on, but hay I haven't got my car I've started running to work again…so alright to jump in yours?"

"You bet…and running A?"

"Yeah well you know how it is…wouldn't wanna lose my stamina and get a jelly belly now would I!"

"No certainly not…meet me outside in the Yard about 5ish!"

"Will do!" Philip replied and as he walked up the stairs he saw DS Stuart Turner listening to every word they were saying.

"Enjoy that did you mate?"

"Shut up Hunter, I thought she ditched you anyway?" Stuart gloated!

"No mate…don't know where you got that from, next time try putting that radar a bit closer or turning up your hearing aid mate!"

"Push off Philip!" Turner shot back, quite hurt!

The time had passed so quickly, it was time for Samantha to meet Phil already!

"Oooo Samantha, you got a minute?" Stuart stopped her.

"No not really, why?"

"Erm…I….just….wondered if you wanted to go for a drink that's all?" DS Turner stuttered

"Err…I don't think so Stuart sorry…what I mean is, that I'm cooking tonight, sorry!"

"Well I could bring a bottle round then?"

"Sorry Stuart I'm cooking for my and Phil."

"Huh okay maybe some other time?"

"Erm…Maybe." Samantha gave shot a look at him as to say no I don't think so mate!

"What did he have to say?" asked Phil.

"Nothing much…apart from ask me for a drink, then when I told him I was cooking he tried to invite himself round until I said I was cooking for me and you!"

"Well he knew that anyway"

"How come?" Sam asked, think Philip was boasting again.

"Because when we were on the stairs, you when towards the canteen and I when back up to the office and on my way up…I saw him listening in at the top!"

"Cheeky Sod…so he just wanted me to confirm it, like him hearing it out of my own mouth?"

"Yep…I guess so sweetheart!" Philip joked!

"It's not even funny you know…don't worry I'll get him back!"

"What's that supposed to mean then?"

"You soon see, you'll understand better like I said when were home!"

"Ok…Okay!"

When the pair got into Samantha's she started on the dinner whilst Phil poured the wine and switched the music on low, he also set the table with candles and everything. Hoping Sam was going to ask him if they could start over.

"So what we got chef!" Philip smiled.

"Well for start, Prawn cocktail then Lobster sea food platter and apple and forest fruit crumble with custard or cream for dessert!"

"Lovely…but hold on a minute you said you were cooking sneaky!"

"Well I have to mix the Sauce and the heat the crumble…oh and zap the custard in the microwave a couple of sec's…so yeah I have cooked!"

"You bloody cheat!"

"Well at least there will be no complaints A?"

"No I suppose not naught!"

"Next time I'll cook properly I promise!"

"Yeah…yea…yeah I'll believe it when I see it!" Philip giggled!

"Whatever" Samantha Smirked playfully back at Phil

Sam and Phil sat in front of a movie and had a chat then suddenly…

"Ah I nearly forgot, the real reason I am here is because you had something to tell me…or was that just an excuse to get me here?" Philip giggled.

"Oh yeah…do you fancy a coffee?" Samantha said trying to change the subject!

"No Ta not yet thanks, maybe after you've told me what it was you dragged me over here for in the first place!" Philip Snapped back.

"Okay…ok….well the thing Is Phil, when I was away I got this email from Jack…"

Phil interrupted Sam, "What Jack as in the DCI?"

"Yep…see the thing is…I….erm….!"

"Samantha will you just spit it out please…your driving me crazy!"

"Right…;m the new DI!" Samantha replied running off into the kitchen!

"You what?" Philip shouted.

"I'm the new D…."

"Sam I heard what you said…so why the big deal, like why bring me all the way over here just to tell me that?"

"Well I just thought…you know maybe you would have taken it very well?"

"Why wouldn't I take it well?"

"Because of all the history, I wasn't even gonna apply for it until Jack pulled me up in the office asking why I didn't reply to his email with the attachment application…then he said he was a little disappointed and expected a bit more from me at least!"

"Okay so he emotionally blackmailed you into it" Phil questioned.

"NO….no well not really I was thinking to myself why not…whilst we were on a shout, then when I got back to the station he said the other applicants didn't get the job, I thought what the hell!"

"Well I think it's great…Congratulation babes…I'm made up for ya honestly." Philip pick Samantha up off the floor and swung her around whilst still having his lips lock onto hers!

"Phil…!"

"Oh yeah sorry Sam…really I am!"

"It okay, how about that coffee?"

"Sounds great thanks!" the relief on Phil's face when the awkwardness was broken!

"No sweat, do fancy some bickies with that!"

"What after all that food, oh and not forgetting the Pud!"


	2. Actions Speak Louder Then Words!

"Yeah you have a point there!" Sam joked back.

Samantha and Philip sat back down in the lounge, they spoke about all the old times and just a had a good old laugh! Sam looked into Phil's eyes and asked him…

"If you could have one wish, one dream and one Miracle what would they be?"

"One wish: Too get married once again for life this time!"

"One dream: Just to be HAPPY!"

"One miracle: to have all of those and more WITH YOU?!"

Sam looked at Philip in amazement, just wanting to kiss him knowing that she wanted the same thing and only with him!

"Sorry…well what about you?"

"Erm…well yeah…you know?"

"NO I don't that's why I was asking…like you asked me?"

"Well thing is Phil I also want all of those thing…everyone of them, but with only one person…" Samantha bit her lip nervously!

"What do you mean…so who's is this lucky fella you've met then?" Phil replied dying to kiss her nervously chewed lips!

Sam moved closer to Phil whilst looking into his eyes, Philip could see the longing in Samantha's eyes. So Phil went in for the kill….

"Phil please…please just." Sam said still keeping her lips glued to Phil's.

"Please, what?" Philip questioned looking at her and stroking her hair and at the same time still making sure his lips still connected with hers.

"Please…what I mean is please just…" Sam stuttered.

"What STOP?" Phil asked.

"NO…please just touch me!" Samantha explained embarrassingly.

"What do you mean Sam?" A very confused Phil asked once again.

"I mean Phil touch me…like put your hands on me."

"Ok…" Philip slid his hand put towards Samantha's face and then reach to touch her neck.

"Is that okay?" Phil asked her nervously.

"No." Samantha gently took hold of Phil's hand and lifted it as softly as she could and moved it onto her breast. "Here is ok" She continued.

Philip looked nervous he did want to rush into anything and screw it all up, the evening seemed to be going so well.

"Sam look we need to talk about this you know…like properly sit down a figure out what you and I both want, what do you think?"

"I think we just need to dive in at the deep end…you know stop all this pussy footing around, we just keep going over and over things like swings and roundabouts, I just think it's time we forgot about what's gone on the last 4 weeks and start a complete new page, you like agree NEVER to take things slow EVER again?"

"Well that's all good…but what happens if you second thoughts and then think back to my bad days again…having a terrible track history can't be easy to forget, can it coz I can't…the way I have treated women in the past has been…" Samantha interrupted him.

"That's where the past will stay…that's why I don't think we should take things slow anymore, it's just the more slow paste we go the more we have to think of the past, does that make any sense?"

"Yes I suppose it does, well if you can do it I think I can manage it just fine, there is nothing more I would like in this world, then to be with you and forget about all the bad year for the both of us."

"Great well lets go up then shall we?" Samantha giggled.

"What you mean up there?"


	3. True Feelings!

Hay Guys soz for the delay! hope you enjoy this one...so this is for all my LOVELY R&Rers! Enjoy:-) (Sorry its short)! xxx

* * *

"Yes" 

"What to bed, like that fast?"

"Well yeah that's the idea sweetheart!"

Samantha took hold of Philip's hand a pulled him up off of the sofa and lead him upstairs, when they got into Sam's bedroom Phil asked, _Sam if this what she really wanted like the whole going to bed thing also the big C word… COMMITMENT thing? _Samantha agreed and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Sam turn the main lights out and switched on the bedside lamp on instead, Philip cradled Sam in his arms and stroked her hair, Sam pulled away from Philip grasp and looked into his eyes and melted as if by magic is was meant to be, finally she had got the man she had always dreamt of.

Phil started unbuttoning Samantha's work shirt and he slid his hands up onto her chest gently moving downwards onto her breast, Philip apologised for his hand being so cold.

With that Sam ripped open Phil's shirt braking most of the buttons, Sam smirked at him and he just smirked back, thinking this was one big dream and he was going to wake up in any minute just when it was getting to the good part!

Whilst Philip was undoing Sam's unzipping her trousers Sam was undoing Phil's belt. they reach the stage where they were both completely butt naked, Phil was sat on the edge of Sam's bed with her standing in between his legs. Sam gently laid Phil backwards and climbed on top of him, they looked into each others eyes for a second or two suddenly Philip flipped Sam over so that he was on top. Sam gave out a sigh of pleasure as Phil whirled his tongue around her belly button working his way down, at the same time Samantha was stroking Phil's hair when she pulled his head up towards hers and said. "Kiss me, you're driving me crazy."


	4. What Ever You Fancy

Phil did better then kiss her as he lent forward to touch her lips with his, he slid softly inside her Samantha couldn't help but gasp. He slowly moved up and down her ensuring not to disappoint her in any way! She started screaming, "_PHIL…OooooH PHIL, PLEASE…HARDER, MAKE LOVE TO ME HARDER PLEASE."_ Philip then pick up a more rapid pase, which made Samantha's screams became louder and louder with each thrust Phil inside her.

Sam screamed so loud that one of her neighbours called the police thinking someone was attacking her!

Both Sam and Phil had climaxed more then once in fact countless times, with both Samantha and Philip in control, suddenly the had given in and just laid beside each one another totally breathless when suddenly there was bagging at the front door like someone was trying to break in.

"What the F…Wait here Sam alright"

"Phil…Nooooo look please wait…"

"Samantha just stay here OKAY" Phil shouted.

Philip jumped every step all the way opening the door just to find the DCI, DI and Insp Gold standing there with just Phil looking back stand in only a towel.

"Guv…Maam, what…what are you doing here?"

"Well we could ask you the same thing Philip."

"Yeah well…it's like 3am or something?"

"Yes it is!" Gina replied.


	5. A Shocked Samantha!

"Phil who is it?" Sam appeared wearing her dressing gown.

"Samantha sorry to disturb you but we got a distress call asking for the police to attend there next door neighbours house, thinking she was being attacked, when we realized it was your address we decided to drop in and look…but I think it's pretty obvious that you're perfectly alright…looks like your kind neighbour got the wrong type of screaming mixed up!" Gina explained.

Samantha and Phil looked at each other in total embarrassment, worst still the Super had just pulled up outside the house accompanied by DS Turner!

"Oh no this is all we needed!" Philip whispered to Sam with her nodding in agreement.

"Do you guys want coffee?"

"No it's okay Samantha, will Erm… let you get back to what whatever we disturbed okay!" Jack muttered in.

"Ok, well Erm…thanks for stopping by and seeing everything was alright, will both see you in the morning!" Sam replied.

"Goodnight Samantha!" Gina, Jack and Neil replied.

"Yes goodnight." Sam said back.

"Philip…Night!" Manson shot a look at him, as to say nice one, don't screw it up this time mate! As they all turned to walk out of the front gate Philip was just about to shut the door when he caught Stuarts eye and smiled whilst waving goodnight!

"Guv…!"

"Sooooo our DI Nixon's a Screamer then!" Neil Manson looked at them all stood in a circle and they all laughed all but one, DS Stuart Turner! _Thinking that she never once screamed for me, let alone like that!_


	6. What Can We Say!

"Now how embarrassing was that?"

"Well it was awkward I'll give you that!" Samantha replied.

"Maybe it's NOT such a bad thing after all!" Sam explained!

"How do you mean?" Philip questioned inquisitively!

"Well…think about babe now we don't really have to do the whole big, hay yeah me and Phil are an item, like boy meets girls, etc.. catch my drift sweetheart?"

"Erm…yeah I think I do screamer!" Philip giggled back.

"Hay now that wasn't my fault!"

"Nooooo of course NOT…I wouldn't want you NOT screaming though A, other wise I'd be worried!"

"NO…exactly!" Samantha agreed.

"Well I suppose we'd better get some sleep at least, even though we do have to be up for 6am!" Sam said.

"Yeah…well you do anyway"

"Why just me?" Sam asked.

"Well…I'm up at 5am for a run for 20mintues!"

"Really?" Samantha asked again shocked!

"Yep…you can join me if you like?"


	7. Frosty Morning!

_Hay Guys Sorry I haven't upd8ed sooner but believe me it was NOT my fault this time I promise, it was the sites, bloody thing wouldn't let me upload any docs! But hay I back! lol... So here's __the Upd8 and there's more coming right your way:-) _

* * *

"What and waste that extra hour in bed, you have gotta be kidding me!" 

"Okay well I'll try NOT to wake you okay!"

"Yeah you do that sweet cheek's!" Sam laughed.

"OI not so much of the Cheeks girly girl!"

"Okay whatever…just as long as you bring back a cuppa with you in the morning you'll be safe!"

"Well…we will have to see how good you are during the night won't we…NOW goooo to sleep like a good little girl, and if you really good I'll even fetch you a doughnut!"

"What that time of the morning?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Philip replied.

"Huh I get it now…Sooooo whilst you're out running and me still on my arse, you come back and watch me get FAT on a doughnut instead, right ok now I know where I stand A?"

"OI…don't be like that, I was just being nice…you know they do it all the time in America?"

"Yeah exactly…and do I really need to say anymore?" Samantha grinned!

"NO…alright you win on that one!" Philip smiled back.

"Well are you getting into bed or not?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah…yea alright babe, I never knew you were such a Bunny Boiler!" Philip relied running into the bathroom!

"OI, come out of there you…okay night!" Sam shouted walking back to the bed!

Phil waited for a couple of seconds before risking it outside the bathroom, when he quietly opened the door he expected to see Samantha standing there waiting to pounce. But Sam wasn't there, he looked over towards the bed and saw her lying under the quilt, thinking she was messing about he slowly crept over to grab her and finally realised that she meant it when she said goodnight!

"Samantha…Sam hay babe are you okay under there?"

"_Sam…what's up honey?" _Philip whispered.

Sam didn't answer, Phil finally drifted off to sleep looking at the clock hoping Sam would turn around and ask for a hug, but she didn't. in the morning Philip woke up and turned to look at Sam but she still wasn't awake so Phil decided to go for his run and see if she had come round when he got back. Philip was out on his run for a good hour at least when he returned he brought Samantha up a coffee and some toast.

"Sam…honey wake up your coffees getting cold!"

"Oh babe…what's the time?"

"Gone 7am"

"Gosh why didn't you wake me?"

"Well you looked so peaceful and as you fell asleep on me last night I thought you must of needed it…also coz you warned me NOT to" Philip replied bluntly.

"Oh yea…sorry about that I was pretty whacked"

"Like I said that's okay." Phil said as he walked round to put his coffee on the side.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower is that okay with you?"

"Yes of course it is…you don't need to ask you know!" Sam looked a little shocked.

Philip got in the shower and Samantha sat in bed finishing off her coffee, wondering is Phil was a little Pissed off with her for fall asleep on him last night. When Phil got out of the shower he had already gotten dressed in the bathroom, as he walked out Samantha looked again very shocked that he hadn't come back into the bedroom and got dressed.

"Phil are you alright?"

"Yep…why?"

"Its just you seem a little distant that's all?"

"No just tired, you know how it is…I didn't sleep very well last night and then the run this morning, I shouldn't have gone really!"

"Ok…if your sure that's all"

"Yes of course, apart from having to go into work this morning, everything is just dandy!" Philip tried to joke Samantha knowing he was a bit bruised after last night, considering is was meant to be there first real night together without all the rushed passion after waiting so long, and being disturbed by there colleagues really didn't help!

"Well I'm gonna jump in the shower now, so feel free to rummage throw the cupboards for something to eat, oh and thanks for the toast and coffee, what happened to the doughnuts then?" Sam tried to break the mood.

"Erm…the bakers had already run out by the time I got there!"

"Aww shame…I was looking forward to them as well!" Sam giggled.

"Yep me to!" Philip smiled back.


	8. Curious

**1ST OF ALL GUYS I'm REALLY SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UD8! TO BE HONEST I 4GOT ALL ABOUT THIS FIC EVEN I HAD TO READ IT ALL OVER AGAIN...I WAS LOOKING OVER THE FIC'S I'VE DONE AND REALISED THAT THIS ONE DIDN'T SAY COMPLETE WHEN LOOKED IN WORD I HAVE ALREADY GOT CHAPS SITTING THERE WAITING TO BE UPLOADED! SO REALLY AM SORRY YOU MIGHT HAVE TO START THE FIC OVER TO RE-CAP I DID! GOSH TO ANY OF THOSE FANS THAT WAS ENJOYING THIS FIC AND DIDN'T GET TO FINISH READING...HERE YOU GO AND I "APOLOGISE AGAIN AND AGAIN" HOPE YOU CAN ALL GET BAC INTO IT AND ENJOY IT THIS TIME ROUND I PROMISE NOT TO 4GET TO UPLOAD AGAIN! LOL LUV YA ALL SACH... XOX ;-) XOX**

When Samantha got out of the shower Philip was still sitting on the bed with his head looking out of the window.

"Hay you…wanna give me a hand?" Sam smiled whilst slipping off her dressing gown and letting her wet hair hang over her shoulders!

"What NOW?"

"Well that was the idea!"

"Well we'll be late for work" Phil replied.

"Are you gonna give me a hand or NOT, or are you just gonna leave me standing here like a complete Pratt so that I can get a chill or something?"

"No I suppose not!" Philip passed Samantha her Shirt which she was NOT impressed with!

"OK Sooooo you have got the hump with me then I gather?"

"No why would you say that Sam?"

"Well passing me my shirt…was certainly NOT what I meant by giving me a hand" Sam shouted back.

"I'm sorry I just thought you didn't wanna…" Phil was interrupted.

"Wanna what Phil…come on talk to me will you please you've been funny with me ever since you woke me up?"

"I don't know I thought maybe you, fell asleep on me last night coz I offended you?"

"NO Phil of course you didn't silly, really I was just really tired, to be quite honest I think I was over tried…but that was the best nights sleep I have had in a very long time, and do you know why?" Samantha asked.

"No?"

"Because I knew you were there right next to me, do you know how long I have been longing for you to just beside me let alone sleep there the whole night!"

"I had no Idea you felt like that" Philip replied with tears in his eyes.

"Phil please don't do that!"

"What?"

"Cry please…you'll have me at it next!!"

"I'm not gonna cry silly!" Philip said trying to cover it up!

"Ok so why don't you wipe that wet thing coming outta your eyes then?"

"Oh that, that's just where I haven't slept very well!"

"Yea sure it!"

"Well how about I help you sort that shirt out?" Philip smirked.

"Yeah sure, and how about you just sit down in the bed for minute?"

"Why Sam?"

"Coz I need to tell you something very important and I'm not only gonna say It once so you if you don't quite catch it then not to worry because I promise you'll hear it again!"

"Ok what is it?"

"Well if you sit down I'll tell you!"

"Alright…gosh is it that bad that I might fall down if I don't sit?"

"Well it just depends how you take it I suppose!"

"Okay go head I'm now sitting so don't let it drag your really worrying me now!" Phil looked at Samantha a bit curiously!


	9. I LOVE YOU

"I LOVE YOU" Samantha shouted as loud as she could!

"What…your right I didn't quite catch that!"

"I LOVE YOU DS PHILIP ALEXANDER HUNTER!"

"What and you even remembered my middle name!"

"Yes well of course I didn't you don't just tell someone that you love them if you don't really know them do you…anyway do you remember mine by any chance?"

"Erm…hold on let me see…!"

"Come on Philip you can't be telling me you don't?"

"Actually DI Samantha Louise Nixon…I LOVE YOU TOO!"

The pair just started giggling and kissing each other Sam was just about to lean over and push Phil over so that she could make love to him, when she looked at the clock.

"Oh my GOD have you seen the time Phil?"

"NO and I don't want to…so just forget about the time and kiss me!"

"I can't look Philip, it nearly 9am…I have a meeting with the Super and 9'30 I am so dead if I'm late!"

"Oh GOD…alright look get dressed and I'll grab the car keys and warm it up!"

"Your car or mine?"

"Well as I came back in your car remember...Yours…don't be long!" Philip shout a look at Samantha know what she's like!

Philip drove Sam's car into work, he had just parked and was about to get out of the car when he looked down.

"NO BLOODY WAY" He shouted.

"What's up babe?" Samantha asked popping her head back into the car.

"Just look at me"

"What?"

"Samantha look…like as in down!" Philip glared

"OH…Okay, well if you put your coat there no one will even notice!" Sam giggled.


	10. Stiff Beginnings!

"Won't notice it's like sticking a letter half way throw the letter box…and you say no one's gonna notice!"

"Well go and have a really ice cold shower in the locker room or something!"

"Is that it…?"

"What can I say babe…I can't really help you out stuck in the middle of the car park now can I?"

"Well why NOT considering this is all your fault…you know getting me all heated like that then having to rush off without a touch of relief for the poor guy!"

"Awe baby come on…I'm really sorry but we can't NOT here!"

"Yeah I know!"

"Come on I'll walk you in!" Samantha said looking into Philip's very embarrassed puppy dog eyes! As they walked into the station they were approached by the super.

"Samantha, do you mind if we reschedule our appointment to a later date?" John Heaton asked.

"Erm…no of course Sir just let me know when"

"Will do!" John replied.

"Well that was handy wasn't it?" Philip smiled!

"And Why is t that my darling?"

"Well now you can just give me a hand with this can't you?"

"Huh…go on then I'll meet you by the lockers in 5!" Samantha gazed back at Phil with a massive grin on her face!

Samantha entered the locker room and Philip wasn't there.

"Phil…Hay stop messing around, Philip where the bloody hell are you, PHIL…!" Sam shouted more than once.

"She then noticed an envelope stick out of Phil's locker.


	11. Map To Romance xoxo

_Hay baby…sorry Stew was in the shower I hope he has gone by the time you read this note, come and meet me NOW… follow the map!_

Samantha didn't wanna wait to see if Stuart was still in the shower, so she ran out as quickly and quietly as she possibly could! She followed the map which read…

_Come out of the back door, turn right, walk to the end of the corridor then turn left and left again…through the double doors the 2nd right then left and then enter the 5__th__ door on your right! _Sam carried on walking she wasn't quite sure where the map was taking her has she's never entered this part of the building before; all the time she has worked there. Sam creaked open the door slowly and walked in closing the door behind her. Right there in front of her eyes was a red silky blanket covered in rose petals and a glass of champagne. Samantha gasped with utmost surprise!

"Hay you…managed to find it ok then!" Philip popped out of a shady corner!

"Yep…Phil what is all this, when did…how did?" Sam couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing!

"Well it was meant to be a Valentines surprise but you were; I was…well you know!"

"But…gosh I don't know what to say!"

"How about nothing, here sit down, and enjoy the champers!"

Sam and Phil sat side by side each other looking into his eyes she just couldn't stop smiling!

"You know…in all the years I have known you Phil Hunter, you still seize to amaze me, I just keep learning that side to you that I have NEVER seen…it's like I have meet someone complete new and different and still learning about him, when's it all gonna stop?"

"Well Samantha it never has to stop, NOT if you don't want it to…and I mean it Sam I have NEVER felt this way about anyone in my whole entire life and I have been married!"

Sam looked up at Phil and said…

"I NEVER want it to STOP ever, I just love you so much…I feel like I have known you my whole life but then I'm still learning all these new things about you that I never know 1) you even felt 2) could show."

"I have always said I'd never let anyone into my heart without knowing they'll hurt me or simply don't appreciate me for who I am…but not what all them out there have seen, you or even Cindy have seen but the real me, the one that never has to lie, or hide how I really feel"

"Well lucky me then A?" Samantha grinned up at Phil lovingly!

"Yeah I say!" Philip agreed!

"Just think I was the one who nearly missed out on all this, and why…coz I was too scared to let that PAST of you into my life, not denying that you wasn't already in my heart I just didn't want you to know that, how Cindy could of ever let you go I will never understand."

"Yes well something you didn't know about Cindy, 1) she slept with my best man the night we got married, 2) she never really loved me for me, 3) she loved the high life, you know the fast flashy car the diamond ring, designer clothes, 4) she wanted a baby but not just that she would done anything to be a mother, even if it meant somebody else's child and me bringing it up."

"Wow…I had no idea it was like that, I thought your past was all to do with you being a womaniser?"

"No it wasn't at first, I didn't love her but we were so young…then when she slept with my best man/ best mate, I just kept quiet and moved on, but I didn't really move on did I…it just kept eating me up it was always there in the back of my mind."

"Why didn't you confront her Phil?"

"Because I thought I could keep her happy that's why, also I didn't wanna grow old alone!"

Samantha began to cry, she could help but feel really guilty, thing that it was just all his fault that he couldn't keep it in his trousers."


	12. Happy Cheers!

Hiya Guys! Really soz it's taken so long promise, promise, promise I'll try harder! lol

Hope you enjoy...luv ya all plz R&R lol

Ps, Thanxs 2 EVRYONE who R&R to the last Chaps!

xoxo

* * *

"So here's to us then" Philip said as he raised his glass with Sam.

"To us!" Samantha smiled.

"You know we'd better be getting back, otherwise Jack will be rooting around for us!"

"Yeah it's gone really quickly!"

"I know…why don't we go out for dinner tonight and have couple of drinks and a good old chat?" Sam asked.

"Yeah why not…only if I'm treating you" Phil smirked.

"Oh I insist!" Sam giggled back.

"Well then there's that sorted!"

Sam and Phil got up from the blanket and left, as they were walking back throw the long corridor Samantha reach out and took Philip's hand and Phil latched on. Just before they walked throw the last set of double doors which would take them out to the main station, Phil stopped Sam and turned around and kissed her gently with Samantha kissing him back more intensely!

"I'll go out and see if the coast is clear!" Phil explained.

"Ok you do that" Sam smiled up at him.

As Philip peered out of the doors Heaton approached him.

"Oh DS Hunter have you seen DS Nixon anywhere?"

"Erm…last time I heard she was popping down to see an informant"

"Ah ha right thank you, err Phil everything all right?"

"Yes Sir…why do you ask?"

"Just that you look a little flushed, not to mention your walking out of the doors leading to the boiler rooms?"

"Yeah…I came over a little doggy and grabbed the nearest door for some air, it's rather hot up here aint it?"

"Yeah it can get a bit much sometimes, it's ever since they fixed the air con/ heating systems!" The Super replied.

With that John walked down towards the main reception and Philip quickly told Sam to get up into CID and run down the side stairs to catch up with the Super.

"Sir…Phil said you were looking for me?"

"Samantha yes, can we have that meeting now?"

"Sure just let me, shove this paperwork somewhere and I'll be right up."

"Ok see you in my office in 5!"

"Sure"

Samantha went back into CID and dropped all her files on her desk, then she walked back down the corridor towards the Super's office passing Ds Hunter on the way as they smiled and brushed past each other, Sam carried on walking.

Samantha Knocked on John Heaton's door.

"Come in" John peered up.

"Sir…this meeting is anything I have done wrong?"

"Oh GOD Samantha No or course not…why on earth would you think that?"

"Erm…Not quite sure really, just ignore me Sir…just me being silly, go on!"


End file.
